Maximum Ride: The Story of My Life
by krazyforfandomz
Summary: Maximum Ride is on the run yet again with her flock. But when the Voice tells her something bizarre, will she follow the order? If Fang recognizes feelings for Max that are stronger than friends, will he tell her? (Sorry I'm really bad at summaries... and Im kinda new to posting fanfics, so if I mess up posting a chapter, I'm really sorry!) Rated K for a bit of romance:)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am starting this story based of of the Maximum Ride series, so please leave comments and feedback, good or bad. I haven't pre-write this, so bear with me! I just like to plan as I write, so its better that way I guess. Enjoy! **

**P.S: I wish I was James Patterson and wrote the awesome Maximum Ride series, but I didn't :( .**

" BOOM!"

I wake up to the sound of evil cackling from two evil little voices that sound very familiar. I groggily get out of my bed and trudge down the stairs to the kitchen, the source of the laughter. I may not have introduced myself, so I am Maximum Ride. Kinda weird name, right? Well, my family ( Iggy, Fang, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel) and I aren't your average kids. We are kids with _wings. _Yes, wings! I will go into the whole backstory later, but I need to figure out what the _hooligans _are up to. Probably blowing something up, as usual.

"IGGY! GAZZY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I hollered, even though I was right there, wanting to annoy them.

"N-n-nothi-i-ng M-Max!" Gazzy stammered, looking frightened.

I smirked. 'Oh, sure! The next time you two blow up stuff I will smack you so hard you'll see stars!"

Iggy and Gazzy looked at me, horrified. I kissed them both on the cheek and walked up the stairs to rouse the rest of the flock.

" Up you lazy butts! LET'S MOVE IT! DOWN TO BREAKFAST!"

A chorus of moans replied and soon thundering footsteps followed, coming to the kitchen.

Then Nudge came down first, practically glued to her iPhone, the one we all got her for her birthday, the one she insisted on having to connect with her friends more. Then, Fang slumped down the stairs followed by a perky Angel.

"Thanks for the wakeup call, Max." Fang said grumpily.

Mornin' Maxi!" Angel said happily as she came down all dressed in her fluffy pink tutu.

"Hi, Angel." I said, slapping on a fake grin. " _I don't know how she can be so perky at 5 in the morning." _I thought. Angel frowned at me, hearing my thoughts. Yeah, you heard me! One little thing, _Angel can read minds._

After breakfast and the stressful routine of getting everyone ready, we decided to go pick strawberries in a field nearby. Then we were off, catching the downdrafts and feeling the winds in our secondary feathers. I don't know about you, but flying is one of the _best_ ways to think about life. Unfortunately, my thoughts were all bad:

-Erasers

-Food, Shelter, Keeping us alive, etc.

-Destroying the school

But, trust me, those were some of the most best thoughts I have ever had! Suddenly a snarl interrupted my daydream.

"Didn't think you could stay away from us for long, did you?" my awful half-brother/Eraser enemy Ari said perkily.

I snarled back and retorted, "No, I doubt _you_ actually found us, I bet your crazy mad scientists daddy found us for you because, obviously you couldn't even find your way out of a paper bag!"

Ari snarled and lunged at me, while his gang fought with the rest of my flock. Then we dropped to the ground and kept fighting, throwing kicks and punches this way and that. So far I had given Ari a black eye, a few broken ribs, and a dislocated shoulder. He had scratched me up pretty well, but it was obvious I was winning. My flock was holding there own, as far as I could see, and with my raptor birdlike vision, that was _pretty far._ And through all the grunts and sickening cracks of bones, I swear I heard Nudge yelling at an Eraser, "YOU RUINED OUR SELFIE!" and delivering a roundhouse kick to the Eraser's ribcage, making him tumble down to the ground below. Woa, somehow this fight had gotten up in the clouds! This little tussle ( the littlest one we've ever had, trust me) ended up being a little over a half an hour, then finally the wolf-boys gave up and left with Ari saying the same thing he does every time we have the pleasure to see him, " We'll get you next time, you flying mistakes!". Well, that certainly puts a damper on the strawberry picking fest!

"Whew, that was a piece of cake by all the other fights we've been in, don't ya think?" I hooted cheerfully. "Oh yeah, REEPORT!" I hollered.

"Good, other than no selfie with the Eraser." Nudge said gloomily. I told you she tried that! I swear that child is weird, you know, other than the freaking _wings_.

"Good, as far as I can feel." said Iggy.

"Yup, its all good over here." Fang said for Angel and him.

"Perfecto! Okay, new plan. Let head out! Pack your things, people!"

I could see the flock's fallen faces, but they knew it was for our safety to be on the run. But now where to go?

'_They need your help, Max,' _The Voice said in my head.

Ugh, The Voice decided to show again, huh?

"What do you want now!? Who needs help?" I said frustratedly, not bothering to think it, seeing the flock is already used to the Voice frustrating me. I hope I won't get a fourtune cookie answer this time, because we all know the Voice is famous for that!

'_Max, I'm serious about this. Kids are being created into avian hybrids like you at the School. You have to save them. They are just like you, Max. Expand. Make an army of the same so you can take down the school once and for all. Make the School extinct. This is what you were meant to do. SAVE THE WORLD.'_

I have to admit, The Voice saying that stuff really got me. And what do ya know, it actually said stuff without the fourtune cookie stuff that time! I was too wrapped up in The Voices alarming directions to hear the flock laughing over taking almost a million 'selfies', as Nudge is SOO famous for taking. Seriously, first Nudge, now she has to get everyone else in it, too?

"Guys." I said. That one word made my flock look up at me, a little worriedly.

"We have to go back to the School, and save the world," I started, like that would make sense to them now. If only they could hear The Voice's crazy antics, too." You know how the Voice is always kinda right!" I finished, trying to pump these guys up.

"Yeah, more like NEVER. Max, are we really gonna go back to that horrid place just because the Voice said so?!" Iggy groaned, half weary and half scared. A chorus of 'yeahs' and 'who knows who The Voice really is' followed Iggy's remark.

"Look. I know the Voice hasn't really gotten us in the best of situations, but this is WAY more important than all the other times it's given us help. This is for all the kids there, that we were like until Jeb took us away from the School. They don't have that opportunity! If we don't save them, I don't know about you, but I won't be able to handle myself knowing that kids _just like us_ are being tortured. The Voice told me that they made a fresh batch of avian hybrids. The rest are… gone," I faltered, my confident look fading a bit."If we can save the ones that are left, then think of how many bird kids we could teach to fly. We could have a HUGE flock!" I exclaimed, my voice getting more louder by each word, I'm pretty sure the town next to our little hideaway could hear me." Then, we could stop these freaky, inhumane, whitecoats once and for all!"

The flock stared at me like I was a madwoman. Well, it'll get through to them eventually.

"Okayyyy" Iggy said cautiously.

Fang sighed, " Lets do this."

I smiled. There's my flock that I love, always ready for an adventure.

**Hope you guys liked it! Feedback is greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

**Chapter 2**

I loved the way the wind felt in my secondary feathers as my flock and I flew through the night sky, presumably on our way to our deaths. I wrung my hands nervously, as we were about thirty minutes away from The School. I hadn't heard anything from The Voice yet, but I really hoped it could give me some advice on the whole making an army of mutants concept.

" Are you okay, Max?" Fang asked worriedly, eyes filled with concern. Wow, Fang has been looking at me differently for a while now… No he couldn't be… Does Fang, have a CRUSH on me?

" Um y-yeah," I stuttered," I'm fine." '_Wow Max, good job at being cool' _I thought.

Angel gave me a puzzled look, reading my thoughts unwillingly in her freakish ways. I gave her a ' _don't worry about it' _smile, and she gave me her curious smirk, sensing something was happening between me and Fang. Oh great, now Angel knows about this whole Fang-having-a-crush on me thing. UGH!

As we landed in a gigantic tree close to the School, my breath quickened. '_What if something goes wrong? What if one of us gets captured?'_ SHUT UP MAX! Wow, I'm usually not like this, all… worried.

" We should start by circling up high where the detectors can't reach us, and try to find a way in." Fang suggested.

I snapped out of my nightmare and nodded, regaining my composure. I jumped out of the tree first, leading the flock with Total in my arms. Pumping my wings hard to gain speed and hight, I made it over the clouds.

" Okay, Nudge, come with me to hack into the computers to find out where they are hiding the mutants." I ordered. " The rest of you, stay here and be lookout."

" No." someone said firmly. I looked where the voice was located, and wasn't that surprised when I saw it was Fang who said that, ya know with the whole might-have-a-crush-on-me thing.

" Fang… Please we don't have time to argue!" I hissed.

" I'm not leaving you alone. Ever." he stated.

" Fine um… all of us can split up. Angel come with me and the rest go with Fang. Angel will mind message you or whatever she does when we find out where the kids are. Then we will meet up in the courtyard and Gazzy and Iggy will distract the whitecoats while Nudge and I go and do some hacking." I explained." Fang you will be by the door to help with the kids and show them the way out. Capish?"

The flock stacked all their fists up in response, waiting for mine. I smirked and added mine to the top, and tapping each of their fists as they did the same.

I watched from afar as one of the whitecoats observe the little girl that had one giant foot and one little hand try to run laps in the yard out back of the School, resisting the urge to fly over there with my super flying speed and wrap my hands around his throat. '_Patient Max.' _the Voice said. I huffed and did a three- sixty, part habit and part making sure the flock was in their positions.

"Max, is this going to work?" Angel questioned.

"Of course it will Angel! Don't you worry okay?" I assured her. "Just stay with me."

She gave a nod in response. Once I gave the signal to Fang, I was off, and Nudge and Angel were behind me. We landed as soft as we could beside the school, and went through the only window they have- in the computer room.

I tapped my foot nervously on the hard tile of the computer lab. " Are you almost done, Nudge?"

She paused a second, her fingers hovering over the keyboard. Her eyes scanned the page." Okay I got it. I hacked the locks on everyones crates, too. Angels gonna have to stay with me. Now Max go find their room. It should be right next to this one, actually. When I say ready, all the crates will unlock. Before then, wear this labcoat." She paused to give me a clean, white, labcoat that smelled of sterile." I'll give you 'bout five minutes. Tell everyone of them what's going on, it says in the reports that they can talk with no problem." She finished.

I breathed in deeply. "Okay."

I slid the labcoat on and straightened up to seem more taller and sophisticated to the whitecoats. I strided out of the room and made my way down the hall, not looking at anyone, thankful that they didn't even glance in my direction. My hand trembled as I turned the knob to the door.

" Hey! Do you have authorization to be in that room Miss? It's closed for now." a man's voice said, all gruff and perturbed.

I turned around, trying not to show signs of worry. " Yes. Jeb Batchleder assigned me to run over here and get something for his current experiment." I cringed on the inside at the word ' experiment'.

" Well, okay. Sorry to bother you, Ma'am." the man said.

I just ignored him and turned around, to nervous to say anything more. I once more turned the knob, and then, to my relief, I saw there were only maybe ten to fifteen crates. I strode down the aisle, the bird kids shrunk back, as far away from me as they could get.

" Listen kids, everythings gonna be okay," I started, shrugging off the stiff coat. I extended my wings, thankful I wore my shirt with the wing sized holes. The kids stared wide eyed at me." Me and my friends are here to save you. You see, we were in this same situation as you are. But then, someone helped us and took us away from this place. That's what we're here to do. Any minute now your crates are going to unlock, when they do, I want you guys to quietly form a line behind me so we can get outta here. Follow me whatever you do, okay?" I asked.

When I heard a chorus of okays, I said, " Good. you guys are gonna get out of here, I promise."

Thats when I heard the loud clicks of the crates unlocking. All of the kids filed out silently, forming a little clump behind me.

At that moment, Angel popped into my head.

'_DUCK!'_

**How'd you like it, eh? Sorry for the cliffhanger:) AND sorry it was waaay short. ANNNDD a MAJOR sorry for not updating for a while, I haven't been writing lately for a number of reasons like school, friends, drama, sports, etc. But I need feedback, because I'm not sure if this is gonna be like THE story I'm gonna keep going on with, and that's half the reason why I didn't update. So whoever comes across this story, it would make my day if you could do a quick review so I know what people think. Thanks!**

**krazyforfandoms**


End file.
